The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘WEL19375’. ‘WEL19375’ was derived from a naturally occurring mutation of an unknown variety within a proprietary stock of a range of varieties in a greenhouse in Kerken, Germany.
In November 2015, a single plant was selected in Kerken, Germany. In December 2015, ‘WEL19375’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative apical cuttings. ‘WEL19375’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.